


And Josh Went to the Aquarium by Himself

by aimmyarrowshigh



Category: Union J (Band)
Genre: Other, Sharks, Situational Humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-24
Updated: 2013-05-24
Packaged: 2017-12-12 19:57:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/815432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aimmyarrowshigh/pseuds/aimmyarrowshigh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><a href="https://twitter.com/UnionJworld/status/275326160626409472">Josh had an unfortunate autocorrect</a> that turned into crack headcanon and Lucy begged me for shark porn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And Josh Went to the Aquarium by Himself

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lucy_and_ramona](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucy_and_ramona/gifts).



> **Summary** : [Josh had an unfortunate autocorrect](https://twitter.com/UnionJworld/status/275326160626409472) that turned into crack headcanon and Lucy begged me for shark porn.  
>  **Disclaimer** : We don't own anything. No claim of knowledge or veracity is made towards anyone in the story and no aspersions or claims of character are to be inferred. We have no connection nor permissions from One Direction, X-Factor, Simon Cowell, SyCo Inc., Sony, ITV, or Blair Dreelan/Alpha Dog Management. No libel intended.  
>  **Notes** : I hate Lucy so much.

** And Josh Went to the Aquarium by Himself **

Josh’s hand twists at the base of his cock, already slick enough with precome to make an obscene slapping sound with every rough, punishing tug. He hates that he’s still doing this; every time, he promises himself he’ll stop.

But they’re on their first American tour and he was alone in the hotel room and, well –

The remote control wanders. He can pay for the extra channels. He’s just a lad who needs visual stimulation, that’s all, there’s _nothing_ shameful about it. Some people like worse. Some people like anime with tentacles and shit. Some people like actual shit. Josh just – he likes the muscles and the size difference and it’s like, he knows he could never get with any of them, he just likes to watch. That’s fine. Everyone likes to watch.

Lithe, sinewy, glistening bodies undulate on the screen, all poorly lit blue and cheesy music, and _god, fuck_ he thought he was over needing this.

Huge, dark eyes stare into his through the cold divide of the camera and Josh nearly doubles over, jerking desperately.

And that’s when George walks in.

#

When George was coming up the hall and heard the telltale synthesizer music through the door, he basically thought, _eh, we’re all lads here; I’ll just go in and we’ll have a no-staring-at-each-other mutual porn-watching wank and that’ll be it. Maybe get a burger after_.

So when he walks into the room and their giant HD TV is playing _Shark Week_ , he’s pretty confused. 

[](http://statcounter.com/free-web-stats/)


End file.
